Koji Norbitsura
Koji Norbitsura is the Asian Allied Alliance, the Medieval Allied Alliance, and the member of the Shinto Clan. The controversial samurai who was disgraced to the Kaira Clan now the notorious killer of Sengoku who killed dozens and dozens of his enemies in cold blood, self-proclaiming himself "a number 1 insane samurai warrior" and "the Wielder of Daikatana." Origin Koji Norbitsura was once a Genma general to Daimyo Kaira until he was exiled after he made affair with his loved one, Akimo. Before he's exiled, Koji's face was discarded and forced to wear his so-called the mask of shame. Then he was banished to the Far East of Sengoku and never come back. However, his life of exile is not destined for last of long. Koji destroyed the mask of shame and created his own mask and wore into his discarded face while the mask is melted hot, literally, and donned his old samurai armor and discarded the banner of Kaira Clan. Then he collected his two swords from a dead samurai from the cave he stayed for too long and set off to kill his "brother" for good before someone stopped him. He travelled to find and destroy the Genma Army, the Kaira Army, and off course his favorite and most hated faction to him alone, the Genga Trolls. He has been fighting and fighting for reaching his loved one. During his long bloody journey, his hatred is fueled on the Genma demons and loyalists grew stronger and stronger until he reached the Kaira Castle and fought his way to the keep. As he reached to the keep, encountered only his brother and his loved one was not there which she was murdered in cold blood so they will never be united again. Enraged, Koji fought hard on his brother until he was struck by his sword and died, ending his vengeance completely with failure. However, Koji did not died for the first time. He was resurrected from the underworld with his old friends, Qiang Jiao and Yema, and acquired his new weapons, much better and powerful then the previous one, and named his two swords, Daikatana for his katana and the Creeper for his short sword, and unlocked his Aura as his true power from the ancients. As he returned from the dead from his grave at the unknown location, Koji is ready for another rampage on his brother and the Kaira Army, the Genma Army, and his favorite hated enemy, the Genga troll clans. But when it that happens again and again and yet again until one terrible morning when he realized that revenge and rage have become his whole life, we'll never know... Personality Koji Norbitsura is a egomaniac, homicidal, narcissistic, and psychopathic samurai who loves to kill the Genma demons and Daimyo Kaira's army, even he loves killing Genga troll demons, mercilessly. He bares his hatred on his brother for being humiliated and punished but he knows every move and tactics from him. However, this is not you think of him, he has a good heart inside of his chest because of his love affair with his loved one, Akimo. Even he follows Bushido, the way of the warrior, which he respected that. He also respecting others, especially to members of the Shinto Clan which he was watched by them. Also, his catchphrase is "You want me? Come and get Koji!" but he had also a controversial motto "Koji Norbitsura's about to make you his bitch!" which it was universally angered by those who hates him. Powers and Abilities Koji Norbitsura is one of the ancients Ki's and he cannot die. His blood came from his parents though he can't remember his past. He carries his own weapons as a samurai, Daikatana (katana) and the Creeper (short sword). He also arming modern weapons such as dual Uzi submachine gun, revolver, riot gun, railgun, and rocket launcher. And he also uses the head of the Genma Draconian which it fires fireballs and the Reaper Hearts, blowing their heart in one blow if they're too close to him and surrounded. When he uses his Aura, it increases his fighting power, defenses, and Ki powers only on limited time. When his Aura power is depleted, his health and Ki's is fully restored in full capacity. Inspirations * Inspired from Daikatana, one of the controversial games of all time. * His face is modeled after the Creeper, a New 52 version. * His name is named after Hoji and Kage Norbitsura from the reboot Shadow Warrior. Category:Database Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Shinto Clan Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero